Como el fénix desde las cenizas
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Katherine lo ha perdido todo (su bebe y su marido), incluso también la esperanza, su familia no sabe qué hacer, ella esta desecha… ¿podrá ella como el fénix resurgir de las cenizas? "Si quieres un final feliz, eso depende claro está, de donde termines la historia" Orson Wells AH/AU Primer Lugar en el reto Juguemos Al Universo Alterno del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons
1. Cenizas

**Título: **Como el Fénix… desde las cenizas

**Sinopsis: **Katherine: Lo he perdido todo, ya no me queda nada, porque lo digo… porque es la verdad… tengo el corazón hecho pedazos. Simplemente ya no quiero estar aquí…

Katherine lo ha perdido todo, incluso también la esperanza, sus amigas y su hermana no saben qué hacer, después de que perdió a su bebé y la muerte de Martín, ella esta desecha… la única solución que se le ocurre a Elena es internarla, podrá ella como el fénix resurgir de las cenizas.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW**.**

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

_Advertencias: Todos humanos, AU_

**Rated: M**

**Primer capítulo 1000 palabras exactas...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Cenizas**

Desperté esta mañana, sola en la cama, ha sucedido lo que más temía, Martin no ha llegado, había dicho que su viaje terminaba ayer. Me temo que ha sucedido lo peor… este año definitivamente no es mi año…

Hace dos meses me entere que estaba embarazada tenía casi dos meses, cuando se lo dije a Martin se puso feliz, incluso compro una carriola y un mameluco que ahora no llegare a usar, también comenzó a hacer planes para el cuarto del bebé. Pero hace un mes y medio tuve un aborto espontaneo, y fui a dar al hospital, Martin no se separó de mi ni un minuto, bueno solo cuando entre al quirófano. Fueron días muy tristes para ambos, pero poco a poco nos estábamos sobreponiendo.

Me inundan los recuerdos, el charco de sangre en la cama y en mi camisón, aquella mañana, el dolor que tenía en el vientre. El doctor diciéndome que no se escuchaba el latido del bebé, y después de que hiciera un ultrasonido diciéndome que el pequeño bebé ya no estaba vivo. Me realizaron un legrado. Y luego nos preguntaron si queríamos al pequeño. Martin dijo que no, que tener una tumba para algo tan doloroso, no era conveniente para nuestra salud mental.

Y ahora esto, Martin tenía que regresar ayer por la tarde, pero no lo hizo, creo que ya no va a regresar. Desde que se fue yo tuve esta terrible sensación en el pecho, se lo dije pero no me hizo caso. Dijo que el viaje era solo rutina, que todo iba a salir bien.

Suena mi teléfono, me emocionó debe ser él…

– Katherine – me dice, la voz del otro lado de la línea, tardo en reconocerla, es Ivo mi cuñado y compañero de trabajo de Martin.

–Hola, Ivo ¿Cómo estás? – respondo pensando que es una llamado social, y seguramente como otros fines de semana llama para decirme que prepare maletas con ropa para mí y para Martin; que pasaran por mí y Martin nos alcanza en donde vayamos. Valeria, él, Martin y yo solemos divertirnos mucho. Sé que muchas veces esos viajes son relacionados con alguna investigación, pero está bien aun así son muy divertidos.

– Katherine, – me dice poniéndose serio, demasiado diría yo, y por un momento se queda en silencio – ¿estás en tu casa? – me pregunta finalmente.

– Sí, aquí estoy. –

– Estoy ahí en 10 minutos– me dice finalmente. Su tono serio y solemne no me gusta nada. Y el hueco que estoy sintiendo en el pecho ciertamente no ayuda. Antes de los 10 minutos, tocan mi timbre, Sandra la muchacha que me hace el aseo abre la puerta después de preguntar quién es…

–Katherine–me saluda Ivo con ojos vidriosos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto alarmada.

– Ha salido todo mal… – comienza a decir mi cuñado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ha pasado? – vuelvo a preguntar ansiosa, mientras Ivo se acerca a abrazarme.

– Los recibieron a punta de bala, eran más que los nuestros. – Dice él casi sin aliento, pareciera que ha venido corriendo hasta aquí – Martin falleció– dice finalmente.

– ¿Qué dices? –chillo. No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo…

– Mi hermano está muerto Kath, – me repite, incluso suena a que él tampoco puede creerlo. – El operativo fue un fracaso, los narcotraficantes huyeron y nosotros perdimos a muchos. Nos envían el cuerpo de Martin en tres días.

Siento que me voy a desmayar, esto no puede estar pasando, primero pierdo mi bebé y ahora esto… no pude ser. Las lágrimas no me salen, trato de gritar, tampoco puedo, simplemente no puedo llorar ni gritar, estoy total y absolutamente en shock, cuando me case con el Agente Especial de la DEA Martin Hristov sabía que en cualquier momento esto podía pasar, su trabajo era peligroso. Pero el saber que en cualquier momento puede pasar no es lo mismo que darse cuenta que está pasando en realidad.

– Dijo que solo era una detención de rutina, que ya lo tenían todo planeado, llegar con la orden de arresto y ya, no me dijo que era un operativo…–dije casi sin aire, tratando de respirar.

– Kath, no te atormentes así, sabíamos que podía pasar. Te preparare un té, recuéstate un rato. Val viene para acá a hacerte compañía. Y también llame a Elena… ella y Bonnie también vienen. –

Me tome el té, pero no me recosté. Me deje caer sobre el sillón, Ivo paso su brazo sobre mis hombros tratando de reconfortarme. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y no solo las lágrimas. También comienzo a gritarle a Ivo, definitivamente estoy histérica.

– Eres un imbécil, ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir solo? No debiste dejarlo solo, ¿A quién iban a detener? ¿Era un narcotraficante peligroso? ¿Quiénes estaban con él en el operativo? ¿En dónde fue el operativo? – Escupo todas estas preguntas sin darle la oportunidad de contestarme incluso casi sin tomar aire, para finalmente, acabar diciendo – ¿Ivo, ahora que voy a hacer? – no tengo idea de que voy a hacer. Desde que lo conocí Martin siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Una sonrisa, no más bien, una mueca se forma en mis labios al recordar aquel día.

_Esa fue una mañana como cualquier otra después de una fiesta con mis amigas, desperté sintiendo el cerebro dentro de mi cabeza como si estuviera en medio acuoso. Me giro en la cama, vi mi reloj, se me había hecho tarde, tenía una cita con un cliente en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Me puse lo primero que encontré, un pantalón de vestir gris, y una blusa de encaje palo de rosa, tacones no muy altos. Fui a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar, no había nada en el refrigerador que pudiera yo desayunar. Tome mi carpeta con papeles, salí de mi casa y decidí ir a la cafetería. Ordene café y un baguette, me di la media vuelta, ahí estaba el con una camisa tan blanca, y una mancha enorme de café en el centro, lo siento dije, él sonrió…_


	2. Depresión

**Capítulo 2 Depresión**

_Él simplemente me sonrió, esa sonrisa con sus dientes blancos brillantes, siempre fue magnifica y sus ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los robles en plena primavera, después de sonreír, me dijo que no me preocupara, que había sido su culpa, yo le había tirado mi café encima. Y me compro un café, como si de verdad hubiera sido su culpa, yo fui la que había volteado abruptamente. _

_– ¿Tienes prisa? – me preguntó._

_– Un poco, sí ah… – dije con una sonrisa. – Tengo una cita, – voltee a ver mi reloj, – ¡en siete minutos! – quise volver a salir corriendo…_

_– Te llevo – me dijo con ofreciendo me su brazo y una linda sonrisa, después de tomar mi carpeta de la mesa donde la había puesto cuando me dijo que me esperara que me compraría otro café. Y caramba, no acepto un NO por respuesta, me llevo en su coche que estaba estacionado enfrente, de este modo llegue a la oficina en menos de 4 minutos. _

_Se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y me puso su tarjeta en la mano, – Llámame, si no me llamas tendré que venir a recogerte, ya sé dónde trabajas. – me dijo sonriendo como siempre. _

El resto del día lo estoy pasando en off, no puede haber peor sábado que este. Bonnie, una amiga doctora, me dio unas pastillas con el té, según que para relajarme. Me siento como aletargada, como si estuviera volando en las nubes. Ve tú a saber qué tipo droga saco del hospital para darme. Siento que se me están cerrando los ojos, no quiero dormir, no quiero… bueno, quizás sí y cuando despierte esto probablemente haya sido una enorme pesadilla.

A lo lejos oigo las voces de Elena, Bonnie, Sloan, Nadia y Valeria. Si parece que Elena llamo a los refuerzos. Dicen que me he puesto muy mal, que se yo… solamente sé que mi Martin se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre, al igual que mis padres adoptivos, al igual que mis padres biológicos, al igual que mis tíos, al igual que mi pequeño bebé, las lágrimas recorren mis mejilla, los sollozos invaden la habitación. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar, siento que me caigo a pedazos, cierro los ojos y lo único que viene a mi mente son ese par de hermosos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa, suspiro no puedo creer que ya nunca más vaya a escuchar su voz, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos aprieto los puños; y oigo su risa, esa risa tan contagiosa que siempre me hacía reír.

Lloro, sollozo, recuerdo. Recuerdos, tantos recuerdos, nuestras peleas, muchas veces estúpidas, y como siempre acabábamos besándonos, pero lo que más recuerdo y lo hago entre sollozos es el día que me propuso matrimonio… ni siquiera éramos novios.

_"No estarías aquí si no hubiera algo que falta. No lo niegues te gusta preocuparte por mí" Me dijo mientras estábamos tumbados en la cama después de hacer el amor. _

_"¡Eres un hijo de puta arrogante!" Había tenido una pelea con mi novio de ese entonces, ¿y que hice? Corrí directamente a sus brazos... él siempre había sido mi debilidad, desde que lo conocí, sus ojos verdes y su encantadora sonrisa me habían cautivado. El mismo día en que lo conocí lo llamé... _

_"Cásate conmigo", Me acababa de proponer matrimonio yo no lo podía creer. Habíamos tenido una relación, pero su trabajo era demasiado peligroso, y eso era algo que yo no podía soportar. Esa es la razón por lo que me había terminado con él, no podía soportar estar preocupada. _

_"¿Casarme contigo? ¿Para qué? Míranos, ya estamos peleando" le grite. Siempre cuando éramos novios yo le gritaba y nos peleábamos cuando iba a salir a un operativo. Supongo era una forma de decir, si no es mi novio no me dolerá que lo maten… no tengo por qué preocuparme, porque no es nada mío…_

_"Bueno, eso es lo que hacemos, nos peleamos... Tú me dices cuando estoy siendo un arrogante hijo de puta y yo te digo cuando eres un dolor en el culo. Qué lo eres, el 99% del tiempo. Yo no tengo miedo de herir tus sentimientos. Tienes una tasa de rebote como de dos segundos, entonces vuelves a hacer la próxima cosa extremadamente irritante"_

_"¿Entonces qué?" espete. No quería admitir aun lo amaba._

_"Así que no va a ser fácil. Va a ser muy difícil. Vamos a tener que trabajar en esto todos los días, pero quiero hacerlo porque te quiero. Te quiero a toda ti, para siempre, tú y yo, todos los días. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, por favor? Imagínate tu vida por mí. ¿Dentro de 30 años, dentro de 40 años? ¿Qué te parece? Aunque yo no sepa distinguir el blanco, del marfil, o del blanco hielo… ¿te imaginas una vida sin mí? Créeme, tu y yo, somos mejor juntos que separados"_

La mañana siguiente, despierto sola en mi cama. Me pongo unos tenis, no puedo más… sé que tengo que ir a trabajar pero no puedo… definitivamente no puedo. Tengo que despejarme, tomo mis llaves y me salgo a caminar, llorando, sollozando recorro las calles sin un rumbo fijo, no sé a dónde voy, ni a dónde estoy, ni durante cuánto tiempo he caminado, pero sigo caminando… cierro los ojos… oigo su voz…

No me importan los semáforos, los sonidos de los cláxones de los automóviles que oigo como si se trataran de cosas muy lejanas, yo simplemente necesito alejarme… todo en la casa me lo recuerda a él y su almohada, su lado de la cama, su máquina de rasurar en el baño, su aroma en el ambiente, sobre todo en nuestro cuarto. Ver sus camisas y sus trajes, incluso su chamarra de la DEA colgada en el closet es tan doloroso, no puedo creer que se haya ido, el arrogante hijo de puta se atrevió a dejarme, no había dicho él que nosotros, él y yo, éramos mejor juntos que separados… maldito mentiroso… se atrevió a dejarme… se atrevió a dejarme…

* * *

1000 palabras todo un logro.


	3. Desde Abajo

**1000 palabras sin contar Notas de autor**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Desde abajo**

Me estoy cayendo a pedazos, un pedazo después del otro. Caigo sobre el mundo como la nieve. La mitad de mi esta de hecho ya sobre el suelo, viéndome desde abajo. No soporto estar sin él. Mi único pensamiento era que él ya no estaba conmigo. Sentía que yo no podría continuar viviendo de este modo. Me hacía falta la mitad… ahora estaba incompleta.

**En otro lado de la ciudad**.[1]

Mientras Katherine, caminaba como una autómata sin un rumbo fijo. En el despacho de la firma de abogados "Gilbert y Salvatore: Asociados". Elena platicaba con Damon, su marido, sobre el próximo caso que tenían en la corte…

– Señora, tiene una llamada, del despacho de Katherine Pierce – les interrumpió April, la asistente de Elena.

– Pásame la llamada por favor, April – instruyo Elena.

April le paso la llamada a su jefa. El despacho de Katherine Pierce, hermana de Elena era el despacho más importante de organizadores de eventos en la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo que no ha llegado hoy a la oficina? – pregunto Elena alarmada ante la noticia que Sophie Deveraux, una de las empleadas de Katherine, le dio. Katherine no se había presentado a la oficina y tenían una cita con Esther Mikaelson, la esposa del alcalde, para planear la fiesta para su 40 aniversario de bodas, era un evento de lo más importante, Katherine no habría dejado de asistir a menos que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

– Y tampoco contesta el celular… – Elena se mostró cada vez más preocupada, cierto que tenía solo siete años de conocer a su hermana, la mayoría de su vida había pensado que era hija de Grayson y Miranda Gilbert, no de su tío John y una mujer llamada Isobel, y que su único hermano era Jeremy. Pero no era así. Y no se percató de ello, hasta que aquel día que… y comenzó a recordar.

_Había terminado su último verano como estudiante de Preparatoria, ahora era una universitaria, estudiante de la escuela de derecho de Harvard, ese día caminaba por el campus distraídamente hablando por teléfono con Damon, su novio, sobre las clases que se iba a llevar. Damon la estaba aconsejando, Damon estaba recién graduado y ya tenía trabajo en un importante despacho de la ciudad. Cuando de repente, una chica, igual de distraída que ella, salió de los dormitorios adjuntos de la Escuela de Administración de Negocios y Economía y choca con ella de lleno. Cuál sería la sorpresa de las dos: ellas eran idénticas… la chica le dijo que se llamaba Katherine Pierce._

_Katherine y Elena se habían quedado tan intrigadas con el parecido de ambas que decidieron realizar una prueba de ADN para ver si estaban emparentadas. Sus ADNs eran idénticos lo cuan según Bonnie, amiga de Elena y Sloan, amiga de Katherine, estudiantes de premédicas, solo quería decir que eran gemelas idénticas, Katherine le dijo a Elena que ella era adoptada, que los Pierce se lo habían dicho cuando había cumplido 17 años, unos meses antes de morir en un accidente aéreo. Elena decía que eso era imposible, que su certificado de nacimiento decía que ella era hija de Miranda y Grayson. _

_Se dedicaron a investigar revisaron primero los registros de adopción de Katherine. Con la ayuda de Damon para desbloquear los datos de una adopción cerrada encontraron los nombres de los padres biológicos de Katherine, Isobel Fleming y John Gilbert. John era el hombre al que Elena siempre había considerado su tío. Elena confronto a Jenna, sus padres habían fallecido tres años antes. Jenna le dijo la verdad. Grayson, solo era un médico recién graduado y recién casado, él y Miranda no podían con la responsabilidad de dos bebés por lo que solo se quedaron con una pero se ocuparon de que la otra quedara en una muy buena familia. Katherine dijo que habían hecho una muy buena elección; ella lo había tenido todo, sus padres nunca le habían negado nada, incluso siempre la habían consentido y ahora que no estaban le habían dejado una muy buena herencia prueba de ello era sus jeans Max Studio, su top Nanette Lepore y sus zapatillas Christian Louboutin. _

_Las dos chicas decidieron conocerse y al final de ese año eran muy unidas. Katherine conoció a los amigos de Elena y Elena a los de Katherine, todo el grupo se llevaba muy bien._

– Sophie, voy a enviar a alguien a su casa, y te aviso si la encuentran – Elena suspiro, y encargo a Connor, uno de los investigadores de la firma, ir a casa de Katherine a buscarla.

Aunque mando a Connor a casa de Katherine, Elena llamo a todos sus amigos a ver si alguien tenía noticias de Katherine. Ninguno de sus amigos, sabía nada de ella. Elena, estaba muy preocupada, por eso le llamo a Jeremy para que estuviera en su oficina cuando Connor llamara con alguna noticia de Katherine…

Más tarde Connor llamo a Elena, diciendo que no había encontrado a Katherine en su casa. En su recamara estaba su bolsa con su cartera e identificaciones, y en el buró al lado de su cama su teléfono, la carpeta con la información de la fiesta de los Mikaelson; su laptop y su Tablet, en su escritorio. Connor iba a seguir una pista, un vecino le había dicho que la había visto caminar, llorando, rumbo a un parque cercano a temprana hora de la mañana, por deducción Katherine debía llevar más o menos tres horas caminando. Connor sabía que cuando una persona está deprimida camina a paso lento en línea recta. Katherine no debería estar muy lejos, quizás a unos seis kilómetros de su casa. En efecto cuando la encontró, estaba afuera de la cafetería dónde ella y Martin se conocieron, de pie observando cómo la gente entraba y salía.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

No sé cómo llegue hasta aquí, supongo que mi subconsciente me traiciono de alguna manera. Simplemente observo desde abajo como todo sucede a mí alrededor. Veo a la gente seguir con sus vidas, sin tomar en cuenta a nada ni a nadie.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** [1] Narrado en tercera persona.


	4. Una Luz

**Capítulo 4 Una Luz**

– Licenciada. La he encontrado – oigo una voz decir, al mismo tiempo que siento que me tocan el brazo. Trato de apartarme asustada cuando me doy cuenta que es Connor, un empleado de mi cuñado y mi hermana Elena.

– Señora, tiene que venir conmigo – me dice tratando de buscar mi mirada que por el momento sigue perdida en el infinito. Viendo la inmensidad del mundo de gente que me rodea, viendo la inmensidad del cielo azul, a través de una niebla de lágrimas que parece nublarlo todo. No le contesto, no tengo nada que decir. Y si digo algo seria simplemente chillar que Martin, es un arrogante hijo de puta que se atrevió a dejarme sola. No puedo, no sé qué hacer lo extraño demasiado, me hace falta oír su voz, me hace falta su sonrisa, necesito escucharle decir que no tengo que salirme de casa sin teléfono, me hace falta que me diga que le irrita que me quede incomunicada. Cuando vuelvo a reaccionar estoy en mi casa, una casa llena de gente, todos mis amigos y familiares están aquí.

No sé qué hacer corro a nuestro cuarto para refugiarme de todos. Me recuesto en la cama, veo a Sloan acercarse a mí con una pastilla y un vaso de agua, me niego a tomarla. Grito, chillo, golpeo cosas, aviento cosas, no quiero nada, no me voy a calmar estoy enojada, Martin ya no está conmigo. Bonnie y Matt entran en el cuarto, Matt prepara una jeringa y mientras él y Sloan me sostienen Bonnie me inyecta un líquido transparente, en la vena. Pronto comienzo a cerrar los ojos. No soy consciente de lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Despierto pero no me quiero levantar, me forzó a mí misma a volver a cerrar los ojos. He estado asi por no sé cuánto tiempo, simplemente no me quiero levantar solo sé que cada que abro los ojos hay alguien diferente a mi lado, algunas veces es Elena, otras Ivo, o cualquiera de los otros. Abro mis ojos cuando siento la mano de Matt sosteniendo mi brazo, para ponerme otra vez la maldita inyección.

– No, por favor – le imploro – no más inyecciones. Prometo no volver a ponerme histérica. – Matt me sonríe y me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules suyos.

– Kath, es que la vez pasada que despertaste, trataste de hacer una locura, – me dice en un tono muy serio, cierro mis ojos y recuerdo a Nadia sacándome de la tina.

– Prometo no volver a hacerlo ¿ya han traído el cuerpo de Martin para el funeral? – le pregunto.

– El funeral, fue ayer, – me responde él. Ante esta respuesta cierro los ojos y sí, una breve memoria de mí llorando, abrazando su cuerpo primero y después el ataúd cerrado llega a mi mente. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez cuando despierto no hay nadie a mi lado. Vuelvo a ponerme tenis, para salir a caminar. Esta vez no llegue muy lejos, alguien me jalo y caí al suelo.

Despierto, poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos, unos preciosos ojos verdes como las hojas de los robles en primavera me observan fijamente y una hermosa sonrisa, con blancos dientes brillantes se forma en la boca de la persona que me observa. En la mía, propia también se comienza a formar una, cuando…

– Al, fin despiertas Bella Durmiente, – me dice un voz que no soy capaz de reconocer, – abre la boca – me dice acercándome una cuchara con un poco de picadillo a la boca. Trato de moverme no puedo, abro bien los ojos y veo, no estoy en mi cuarto, esta no es mi cama. Y la persona que me observa ciertamente no es mi Martin. Esta persona tiene cabellos castaños y mi Martin los tenia negros.

Comienzo a hiperventilar – ¿dónde estoy? – pregunto entre sollozos. Él retira la cuchara de mi cara, toma mi mano al ver mi desesperación.

– Calma, calma, si prometes estar tranquila te suelto – me dice con una sonrisa. – Estas en el hospital McLean, estas internada, – cuando dice esto me doy cuenta, porque no me podía mover tenía una pierna rota y una manta me apretaba contra la cama inmovilizándome. No le conteste en voz alta, simplemente asentí. El retiro la manta del pecho y puso la cama en posición sentada. – ¿quieres comer tu sola? –

– No tengo hambre, ¿Qué me paso? – pregunte.

– ¿No recuerdas que paso? – me contesta él. Niego con la cabeza – por cierto soy Stefan Salvatore y soy el medico que va estar a tu cuidado. Te voy a proponer un trato Katherine – me dice – Tienes que comer, por lo que si comes, te platico que te paso, tienes varios días sin probar bocado. – me dice acomodándome la mesita con la charola de comida.

– Está bien – le respondo. Tomando la cuchara con la mano, comenzando a comer.

– Al parecer, trataste de ahogarte dice aquí que Nadia te encontró desmayada en la tina del baño de tu casa y te saco, algunos doctores amigos tuyos han tratado de mantenerte sedada, sin embargo cuando paso el efecto del sedante despertaste y saliste a la calle y sin tomar en cuenta que estaban pasando autos, cruzaste la calle, dice aquí que Elijah te jalo hacia él cuando un auto estaba a punto de arrollarte, por eso tienes la pierna rota. ¿Las personas que firmaron tu internamiento – y se quedó callado y pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. – Ivo Hristov y Elena Salvatore, son tus familiares?

–Mi cuñado y mi hermana – le respondí. –

La comida estaba deliciosa, creo que tenía mucha hambre; el doctor Stefan, es muy agradable, muy guapo y su cara me parece inmensamente familiar. No sé por qué pero me parece que lo he visto antes.

– Doctor, ¿puedo llamar o ver a mi hermana? – le pregunte al doctor Stefan, después de comer.

– Lamentablemente, no Kath, ¿puedo llamarte Kath? – Él pregunto, yo asentí, él continuo su explicación – se considera necesario que los pacientes, reciban terapia antes de considerarlos para recibir visitas. Te parece bien si te hago algunas preguntas.

* * *

_1000 palabras exactas pero quería aclarar que quizá puede parecer que las cosas van lentas pero comprendan se le murió el marido._


	5. ¿Final Feliz?

**Capítulo 5 ¿Final Feliz?**

– Te parece bien si te hago algunas preguntas. – termino de decirme Stefan.

Asentí, tenía la boca llena, había pedido otro plato… Stefan, me estaba preguntando, muchas cosas: mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, cuantos años tenía, otras cosas de mis enfermedades de la niñez, yo respondía con tranquilidad…

– Antes, me dijiste que no recordabas por que estabas aquí y ya te lo he platicado. Ahora voy a decirte que tipo de hospital somos, no estás aquí solo porque te hayan atropellado, esto es una Clínica para tratar la depresión… – me dijo, yo lo mire, no entendía completamente a que se refería – Tú estás deprimida, vamos a tratar de entender porque y te ayudaremos. ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente en tu vida que te haya eso sentir asi…?

Comencé a llorar, pero no me puse histérica había algo en Stefan que me hacía sentir tranquilidad – Hace dos meses estaba embarazada y perdí a mi bebé – Dije y pase saliva. Me estaba costando trabajo desahogarme con un desconocido. – y hace cuatro días, murió Martin, mi marido… –

– mmm, eso debe ser muy triste – me dijo – pero hay mucha gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. – y me sonrió. Me gusta su sonrisa. – Además una mujer tan bonita no debería de estar deprimida… – me dice pero instantáneamente parece arrepentirse…

– ¿Crees que soy bonita? – le pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

Carraspea. – No debí decir eso – Cambia el tema no me deja indagar más.

Continuamos platicando y supongo esa fue mi primera sesión de terapia. Una semana después me sentía cada vez mejor, Stefan con su agradable sonrisa me ayudaba mucho… Finalmente Elena, Damon, Ivo y Valeria vinieron a visitarme, a los cuatro les duele verme aquí, como es la primera vista, ellos han hablado más que yo. Hablaron de lo mucho que me extrañan, de que les costó mucho tomar esta decisión pero que era lo mejor, yo no había podio reponerme de la muerte de Martin sola. De los demás solo han podido venir Bonnie, Sloan y Matt, supongo que porque son médicos… los extraño a todos.

Hoy otra vez vuelve a ser día de visita, ya estoy ansiosa por verlos, sí sé que solo los vi antier y eso es más de lo que los veía antes pero… estar rodeada de desconocidos me estaba haciendo valorarlos más. Me da mucho gusto cuando todos vienen a visitarme.

– Hola Elena – digo con alegría, ella ha entrado primero, luego entran todos los demás – Damon, Ivo, Val. – les saludo con un beso todos me han dicho hola.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? – me pregunta Ivo.

– Mucho más tranquila… ahora sé que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, sé que no trate intencionalmente de acabar con mi vida pero tuve lo que se llama conducta suicida. No era consciente de que estaba tratando de acabar con mi vida, porque no quería estar sola, no era consciente de que en realidad no estaba sola… los tengo a todos ustedes. – le contesto a mi cuñado.

Platicamos de muchas cosas y al final todos se despiden dejándonos a mí y Elena solas.

– Que bueno que estas mejor, ¿Cómo te tratan los médicos? – me pregunta Elena.

– Muy bien, en especial Stefan Salvatore, es muy bueno conmigo, hablamos mucho rato y platicamos y no siempre es de la terapia, además es muy guapo – le digo a Elena con una sonrisa pícara. Elena ha abierto los ojos y se ha quedado callada creo que la ha sorprendido el nombre del doctor – ¿Por cierto quería preguntarte tiene alguna relación con Damon?

– Su hermano… – susurra sin añadir nada. Estoy intrigada en cualquier oportunidad le pregunto a Stefan. – pero es tu doctor… nos vemos pasado mañana – me dice como despedida.

– Nos vemos – contesto levantándome para darle un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana.

**Día siguiente.**

– Buenas tardes – me saluda Stefan.

– Buenas tardes – respondo. Y antes de que el comience a actuar como mi terapeuta pregunto – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eres el cuñado de mi hermana?

Carraspea, mi pregunta lo ha tomado por sorpresa – Estuve distanciado de Damon, y además no era relevante para tu tratamiento – me responde en un intento de mantener las cosa profesionales.

–Otro día quisiera oír la historia. – respondo continuamos con mi terapia y antes de terminar le digo – Tú piensas que soy bonita, yo pienso que eres guapo – para después sin dar tiempo a replica salir de su oficina.

**Día siguiente.**

– Kath, te tengo dos buenas noticias, – me dijo mirándome a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos verdes suyos y con esa bella sonrisa que me hace estremecer.

– Sí Stefan, dime – dije emocionada.

– La primera es que mañana te trasladan a la residencia donde continuaras tu tratamiento… – la residencia es otra parte del tratamiento es una zona que no parece hospital, podré usar mi propia ropa y me podrán traer cosas de casa, lo primero que necesito que me traigan es mi maquillaje, ya no soporto esta cara lavada… y también podré trabajar, aunque sin ir a la oficina… todos podrán visitarme… podré recibirlos en la sala como si se tratara de mi propia casa.

– Que bueno, – sé que mi tratamiento no termina ahí, tendré que continuar en tratamiento con psiquiatra, y continuar mis medicamentos un tiempo pero da felicidad saber que ya no usare este uniforme azul de hospital…

– y la segunda es que ya no seré más tú doctor…– ¿qué? yo no veo nada bueno en eso… – pero podrás contarme entre tus amigos.

**Sí, ahora sé que mi felicidad no debe depender Martin o Stefan o cualquiera, sé que yo misma debo ser el artífice de mi felicidad, no alguien más, en la vida tengo dos opciones: huir de mis problemas y tarde o temprano me alcanzaran o enfrentarlos en el momento… y aunque parezca fácil no debo contemplar la tercera opción: ya no estar aquí… pero no verlo si me pone triste, por más que él diga que puedo contarlo entre mis amigos… cuando me den de alta…**

**VOY VENIR A RECOGERLO… SÉ DONDE TRABAJA.**

* * *

La verdad ha costado mucho trabajo terminar cada capitulo en mil palabras pero siento que no a ha quedado del todo mal. Y al final de la historia ven como aplica la frase de Orson Wells que puse en el sumary

"Si quieres un final feliz, eso depende claro esta, de donde termines la historia"


	6. Excitación Frenética

Antes de comenzar este capítulo quisiera agradecer a Eos Nicte, mi beta por toda su atención y su buena disposición.

Termino el reto y la historia tuvo tan buena acogida en ingles que decidí seguirla. Ademas de que obtuve **el primer lugar en el reto** acompañada por la historia de mi beta "_Rendición o Muerte_". Espero que les guste a ustedes que la leen en español tanto como a las que la leen en ingles.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 Excitación Frenética.**

–Bueno, Kath, ¿qué tienes que decir a esto? Son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?– me dijo Stefan, después de soltarme que ya no iba a ser mi doctor.

–Claro que son buenas noticias… ¿Puedo llamar a mi hermana para decirle? –contesté con una visible sonrisa en la boca.

No sé ni por qué sonreía pero no podía evitarlo, me sentía feliz, casi al borde de la euforia. La verdad es que no entendía del todo a qué venía este comportamiento: Martin está muerto, y yo pareciera que ya no me acordara de él. No me sentía a gusto actuando así, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi cerebro me decía que yo estaba de lo más feliz, y necesitaba coquetear con Stefan o con el primero que se me cruzara por enfrente. Mi corazón me dolía, pero eso no podía contrarrestar la sensación de felicidad y "excitación" –sí, esa era la palabra–, que estaba sintiendo.

–Hoy es día de visita, vendrán a verte más tarde y podrás pedirles lo que quieras que te traigan –me contestó Stefan en tono serio. Me observaba fijamente. Llegué a sentir que estaba extrañado por mi actitud.

– Cierto– solté una sonora carcajada–. Casi lo olvidaba: hoy es viernes, día de visita, y luego no los veré hasta el lunes. ¿Sabes?, hoy amanecí de muy buen humor. Me siento ligera, como liberada de un gran peso –le comenté a Stefan a continuación–. El desayuno estaba delicioso, desayunamos hotcakes con chispas de chocolate. Y leche. La leche más fresca que yo haya probado jamás – continúe, acercándome a él.

Necesitaba sentirle cerca, necesitaba sentir su calor. Stefan se alejó de mí, y me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba notas en su libreta.

–¿Ves las aves que cantan alegremente en los jardines?– dije acercándome a la ventana–. Son hermosas. Y nunca me había percatado del aroma de las flores de los olmos… Huelen delicioso –inspiré el aroma como nunca lo había hecho. Simplemente sentía que me podía tragar el mundo de un bocado.

– Cambiaste el tema súbitamente –me dijo mirándome fijamente–. Sobre tu familia, ellos vendrán esta tarde. Y mañana por la tarde, después de que te trasladen a la residencia, podrán venir a traerte lo que les hayas pedido. Y cuando estés ahí son libres de venir cuando quieran y no únicamente en días y horas de visita.

Después de decir eso Stefan no comentó nada más, simplemente me dejó hablar y no paraba de tomar notas en su libreta. Y así, conmigo hablando de todo y de nada, se fue el resto de la hora de terapia.

Saliendo de la terapia aún me sentía feliz, corrí a encontrarme con Annabelle, que salía de la oficina de otro de los doctores del hospital. Annabelle era una de mis nuevas amigas: blanca, delgada, ojos un poco rasgados… Había perdido a su novio con el que iba a casarse, a pocas semanas antes de la boda. Sí… la gente, que en un principio eran un montón de desconocidos, se estaba volviendo cada día más familiar. Incluso estaba llegando a apreciarlos.

–Hola, Katherine. ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó con tristeza– te ves muy feliz.

–No sé cómo estoy… Pero sí, me siento feliz. Y tú, ¿cómo estás? – Anna miro al suelo, con semblante triste, y volteó a asomarse a la oficina del doctor Stefan.

–¿Ese es tu doctor? –me preguntó, y su semblante cambió para mirarme con picardía–. Con semejante doctor para alegrarme el día, yo también estaría feliz –me dijo con una sonrisa.

La tome del brazo y corrí con ella a la zona de recreo, la sala de descanso donde estaba la tele y algunos juegos de mesa. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás.

– Esta guapísimo, ¿verdad?

– Sí, – me contesto ella volteando los ojos, indicándome con la mirada que no hiciera preguntas tontas que tenían respuestas obvias–. ¿Cómo es que a ti te tocó un doctor tan guapo y a mí me toco una doctora? – me dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Pues bueno, para que ya no me tengas envidia: hoy me dijo que ya no va a ser mi doctor –contesté poniéndome seria.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Eso sí no me lo dijo. Pero… –sonreí– el día que me conoció me dijo que era bonita –alcé los hombros–. Además, mañana me trasladan a la residencia –respondí con alegría.

– ¿Te dijo que eras bonita? –asentí–. ¿Y de verdad te gusta? –está vez yo volteé los ojos ante su pregunta– ¿Sabes?, a mí también mañana me transfieren a la residencia –musitó Anna, tratando de sonreír.

Antes de que yo pudiera hablar apareció Mason.

–Hola chicas– nos saludó Mason, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos color miel. Anna le sonrió tímidamente.

En las sesiones de terapia grupal él había dicho que llevaba casi mes y medio aquí, y que los médicos le dijeron que el tratamiento no funcionaba porque él simplemente no quería que funcionara.

–Oí que me van a dejar solo, ¿es cierto? –no le contestamos, sino que nos separamos un poco para hacerle espacio. Lo sentamos entre nosotras y le abrazamos.

– Mientras sigas en el plan de "odio a mi hermano y sin Jules la vida no vale la pena", no te van a trasladar a la residencia. Seguirás estancado aquí en vigilancia contra suicidio –en esta zona del hospital no nos dejaban tener nada que pudiera hacernos daño, ni un lápiz o una pluma.

Mason se encogió.

–Es que no es fácil aceptar que tu novia, con la que vives y tienes planeado casarte, está en la cama con tu hermano. El cual para colmo es casado –dijo mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla–. No es lo mismo cuando la persona que amas te deja porque no tenía más remedio, como les pasó a ustedes.

Anna y yo lo miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero el continuó.

– Quiero decir, tu novio –giró hacia Anna– y tu marido –se giró para verme a mí– no es que hayan querido morirse. No fue su elección ya no estar con ustedes.

Ante esto mire a nuestro alrededor, tomé su cara con mis manos y le dije –Fue su elección. Tú no causaste eso, no fue tu culpa – me acerque a su cara. Puse mis labios en los suyos dándole un tierno beso. Mason abrió su boca, y su lengua comenzó a luchar por entrar en la mía, así que reaccioné separándome abruptamente de él. Me levanté del sillón rápidamente y me fui corriendo al dormitorio de damas, donde estaba asignada para dormir.

El resto de la mañana, recostada en la cama, no pude a dejar de pensar en los hermosos y penetrantes ojos color miel de Mason, en su cabello castaño encrespado, en su musculoso torso, en su lengua luchando por entrar en mi boca… Y en lo guapo que es Stefan, su bella sonrisa, recordar su intento de darme de comer a la boca, el modo en que tomó mi mano el primer día… Sólo de pensar en ellos mis manos sudaban… y no sé ni por qué estaba pensando de ese modo en dos hombres, cuando Martin acaba de morir.

* * *

Bueno decidí mantener los capítulos cortos, para seguir con la misma línea de estilo de escritura.


	7. Viaje por el Pasado,Parte1

**Nota de Autor**: Después de una larga ausencia aquí estoy de vuelta he tenido muchos problemas personales y por eso tarde en subir, bueno aquí va el capítulo. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 Viaje por el pasado: Hermanos Salvatore**

Con el ceño fruncido, Stefan se recostó en el sofá blanco de su oficina, mirando hacia la puerta. La sesión de terapia con Katherine lo había dejado confundido y cansado. Se frotó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar e índice con fuerza y comenzó a pensar.

Él no la conocía muy bien; empezó a preguntarse si ella estaba teniendo un efecto secundario de la medicina, o si ella era tan insensible como para olvidarse de sus recientes pérdidas de un momento a otro tan pronto.

Sabía que antes de referirla a otro médico debía hablar con su familia. Y eso era justo lo que él estaba tratando de evitar.

¿Quizá había sido precipitado transferirla a la residencia?

Pero qué más podía hacer. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Del mismo modo que había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse alejado de Elena y Damon. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo después de la última pelea con Damon, hace años, cuando decidió ir a la UAG en México para seguir estudiando Medicina. Su mente voló tiempo atrás en el recuerdo.

_Stefan saltó de la cama donde estaba leyendo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse._

_—Stefan, ¿cómo_ _te atreves a hacerle daño?— ladró Damon, entrando en al cuarto de Stefan._

_Stefan bajó la mirada y susurró._

_— Estaba borracho y drogado_

_—Rosalyn le dijo que TÚ ERAS MARAVILLOSO EN LA CAMA— gritó Damon—. La vimos salir de tu dormitorio; Rosalyn dijo que había pasado la noche allí contigo, EN TU CAMA, HACIENDO EL AMOR. Mamá y papá me dijeron_ _que te hiciera una visita; Llamé a Elena y le pregunté si quería venir conmigo para darte una sorpresa_

_Stefan pensó por un minuto y luego dijo. _

_— ¡Te llevas demasiado bien con mi novia! ¿No crees? Me gustaría que te mantuvieras alejado de ella —gritó Stefan que estaba empezando a enojarse, cómo se atrevía Damon a reclamarle algo a él. Él que estaba casi saliendo con Elena. Stefan no podía soportar que Damon fuera el "mejor amigo" de Elena._

_—No comiences con estupideces, ella es mi amiga— escupió Damon. _

_Elena era su amiga, lo entendía, ambos amaban ayudar a la gente, les encantaba jugar al billar juntos, pero sobre todo eran leales y él sabía que ella amaba a Stefan; él no se atrevería a hacer un movimiento con ella._

_—Una muy bueeena amiga—siseó Stefan — ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Ella no es Rebekah!_

_—¡No te atrevas a hacer comparaciones! Rebekah es una mocosa estúpida que quería acostarse con un universitario, Elena ni por asomo sería capaz de hacer eso, ella es sólo mi amiga y TE AMA —espetó Damon._

_— Con un universitario muy _rico. Si _te hubieras mantenido interesado, ella se habría sacado la lotería—Stefan señaló con una ceja arqueada —¡Rebekah era mi novia, Damon y a ti te dio igual!_

_—A mí no me importó, porque a ella no le importaba, solo éramos compañeros de "juego" para ella, pero ELENA TE AMA y tú la engañaste._

_—Estaba drogado y borracho, y perdí el conocimiento, casi no recuerdo haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Rosalyn— gritó Stefan._

_—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? Ve y trata de hacer lo correcto con Elena. — Damon dijo con una cara triste, él había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Elena, pero ella era la novia de su hermano y ella amaba a su hermano. Lo correcto era regañar a Stefan por lastimarla y animarle a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella. Elena no era Rebekah. Rebekah era compañera de clase de Elena y ella había sido la novia de Stefan, pero no era más que una niña mimada, que estaba acostumbrada a hacer y conseguir lo que quería. En ese momento ella había querido acostarse __con un universitario y Damon simplemente estaba cerca. _

_—Elena, escúchame—, dijo Damon al teléfono —Stefan te llamará, habla con él, él tiene una explicación…_

_—Pero— Elena trató de interrumpirlo._

_—Sólo escúchalo, por favor—, dijo Damon, Elena casi podía verlo haciendo pucheros. _

_Damon colgó el teléfono y se fue del cuarto, dejando a Stefan solo para que pudiera llamar a Elena._

_Stefan llamó a Elena y le dijo que iba a recogerla a su casa. Se vistió, y fue a recogerla. Se fueron al Grill, y allí tuvieron larga conversación con la cual Stefan estaba tratado de hacer las paces con Elena._

_—Elena, por favor, que me drogó, utilizó MDMA y roofies, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando— Stefan susurró una vez más, tomando su mano._

_Elena arqueando una ceja dijo —Digamos que te creo, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que esto no va a volver a suceder?_

_—Te amo Elena, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo—, dijo Stefan._

_Stefan estaba a punto de tener éxito en hacer las paces con Elena cuando…_

_Rosalyn entró al Grill corrió hacia Stefan e ignorando a Elena lo besó en la boca._

_—_ _Hun, estoy embarazada—, dijo cuando él la empujo para frenar el beso._

_Elena no lo podía creer; se levantó y huyó de allí llorando sin prestar atención a los gritos de Stefan._

_— ¡ELENA! ¡ELENA! ¡ELENA!_

_Stefan desde la puerta la vio chocar con Damon, que llegaba al Grill con Rose._

_—¿Qué está pasando Elena?— Damon preguntó con preocupación en su voz._

_—¡Ella está embarazada! ¡Ella está embarazada de Stefan! —Elena gritó, mientras Damon y Rose la abrazaban._

_ Damon y Rose la sostuvieron, le tomaron las manos y se dieron la vuelta para volver por donde venían, Rose lanzo una mirada asesina al hermano de Damon, que estaba en la puerta siendo sostenido por una muy feliz Rosalyn._

**_Más tarde esa noche._**

_Stefan intranquilo daba vueltas en su habitación con su celular en la mano._

_Damon entró_ _ como un loco a la habitación de Stefan, y sin previo aviso le atizó un derechazo cruzado a la mandíbula a su hermano._

_—Imbécil—, escupió._

_— ¿Dónde está Elena?— Stefan preguntó frotándose la cara dolorida._

_—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!— Damon gritó en respuesta._

_—¡Sí, lo es!—, escupió Stefan en respuesta —He estado buscándola todo el día; Quiero hablar con ella._

_—No la busques, ella no quiere hablar contigo — Damon ladró—.Y si no te callas te voy a propinar otro derechazo justo en la punta de tu nariz._

_—¡Ah, y eso es muy conveniente para ti!— Stefan silbó preparándose para darle un gancho al hígado a Damon._

_—¡Anda, golpéame!— Damon lo alentó a darle un puñetazo —Yo no jodí las cosas, ¡lo hiciste tú, pendejo!_

_Con eso Stefan cayó de rodillas, Damon estaba en lo cierto, y esa no era la primera vez que había ido a una fiesta con Rosalyn y había terminado borracho, drogado e inconsciente en la cama con ella. Amaba _a_ Elena de verdad pero había sido estúpido e ingenuo, pensó que Rosalyn era una verdadera amiga._

_—¡Mantente alejado de Elena!— Damon le gritó —¡No le hagas daño nunca más!_

_Damon salió de la habitación y Stefan se puso a llorar de coraje y frustración. Por un momento pensó que era mejor si él hablaba con su padre para marcharse por unos días o meses y se mantenía tranquilo mientras las cosas se enfriaban._

_Estaba pensando, tratando de poner su cabeza en orden, cuando su teléfono sonó._

_—Stefan, quiero hablar contigo —dijo Rosalyn al otro lado de la línea._

_—Yo no— escupió —. Te lo advierto... simplemente déjame tranquilo._

_—Cálmate, estoy embarazada de tu hijo; ¿realmente me vas a dar la espalda? —, dijo con voz dulce e infantil._

_Ella tenía razón, tenía que agarrar al toro por los cuernos y asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Rosalyn estaba embarazada._

_ —Ok, ven a casa de mis padres, voy a estar esperándote._

_—Escucha, pero yo prefiero ir a tu dormitorio en la universidad—, continuó usando esa voz infantil._

_—¡NO! Tú escúchame, ven aquí si realmente quieres hablar, no voy a estar solo en una habitación contigo nunca más, jamás—escupió realmente enojado, él no la amaba y por su culpa su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno._

_Stefan decidió hablar con sus padres antes de que Rosalyn llegara esa noche._

_—Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo y con mamá?— Giuseppe y Marie estaban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión, acababan de llegar a casa._

_— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?— preguntó Marie cuando vio el moretón en la cara de Stefan._


End file.
